Warriors of the Dark Plains: The Clan's Arrival
by Rainys13
Summary: It just...happened. Now no one in the clans knows where they are. In this new land they will have to learn to adapt all over again and the clans learn their destinies go further then they realize. Takes place during/after Eclipse. *being revamped* reviews welcome
1. Alleganices

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**:

**Leader**: Firestar- ginger tom with flame colored pelt and bent horns

**Deputy**:

**Medicine Cat**: Jaypaw - blue-gray tom with curved horns

**Warriors**:

Barker- wolfdog with short light brown fur **apprentice**: Lionpaw

Berrynose- cream colored tom **apprentice**: Kinkpaw

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom **apprentice**: Hollypaw

Brightheart- white she-cat with patches **apprentice**: Arrowpaw

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat **apprentice**: Icepaw

Sandstorm- pale sand-colored she-cat **apprentice**: Shallowpaw

Spiderleg- black tom with brown underbelly **apprentice**: Brindlepaw

Squirrelflight- ginger she-cat with one white paw **apprentice**: Fea'ira

**Apprentices:**

Arrowpaw- gray-blue he-wolf with a barb on his tail

Fea'ira- brown-ginger she-wolf with gray stripes leading from her eyes and a lighter chest and muzzle

Hollypaw- black she-cat

Icepaw- white she-cat

Kinkpaw- dark brown she-wolf with very mangy fur

Lionpaw- golden tom

Brindlepaw- Mutt. Light brown fur with darker fur at the ankle with a white chest and muzzle, brindle striped

Shallowpaw- light brown he-wolf with bright blue eyes

**Queens:**

Miranda- blue and gray she-wolf with many scars and orange eyes mother of Lavapup and Butterflypup

Daisy- cream colored long furred she-cat

**Elders:**

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Longtail- pale tabby tom with black stripes

Lazlo- old gray he-wolf with a white chest

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat with curved horns

**Deputy: **Serenity - gray-blue she-wolf with lighter markings

**Medicine cat: **Willowshine- pale tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

Allen- red-brown he-wolf with scarred skin on left leg from a snake bite

Beechfur- light brown tom **apprentice**: Blizzardpaw

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat **apprentice**: Graypaw

Dawnflower- pale gray she-car

Ilene- beautiful wolf-cat hybrid with a rock hard tail

Pinefur- very short haired tabby she-cat

Reedwhisker- black tom **apprentice**: Ivorypaw

Veronica- pretty gold and brown she-wolf

**Apprentices:**

Ivorypaw- black she-wolf with white around her eyes

Blizzardpaw- white she-wolf with gray spots

Graypaw- small gray bright eyed she-wolf

**Queens:**

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Kassandra- red she-wolf with black stripes and a white muzzle and underbelly mother of Nettlepup, Sunpup, Spottedpup and Streampup

**Elders:**

Heavystep- thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail- dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream- gray tom

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Blackstar- large white tom with jet black paws

**Deputy: **Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat **apprentice:** Daypaw

**Medicine cat: **Littlecloud- very small tabby tom with small horns

**Warriors:**

Ivytail- white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Ratscar- brown tom with a long scar across his back

Oakfur – small brown tom **apprentice**: Olivepaw

Smookfoot- black tom

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby striped tail **apprentice:** Scorchpaw

Talon- pale silver he-wolf with abnormally long claws

Whitewind- fleeted footed red she-wolf with a white chest (Talon's baby sister)

**Apprentices:**

Olivepaw – tortoiseshell she-cat

Scorchpaw – dark gray tom

Daypaw - golden she-wolf with brown flecks; beautiful voice

**Queens:**

Snowbird- pure white she-cat with a star on her ear mother of Starlingkit, Ferretkit, and Pinekit

Pepper (fur) - white dog with black patches; pregnant

**Elders:**

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Hazel- tall old gray he-wolf

River- old she-wolf with gold patches; grandmother of Daypaw

Black Cinders- pure black she-wolf with gray burnt fur on her back and paws

**Undecided (outsiders under consideration for joining the clan):**

Patty(Marshclaw)- pretty brown Husky/Wolf mutt from a far away two-leg place

Wolfie(Darkpelt)- Husky/Wolf she-mutt with thick fur

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Onestar- brown tom with twisted horns

**Deputy: **Rodney- brown he-brid with a white chest and underbelly **apprentice**: Oakpaw

**Medicine cat: **Barkface- short tailed brown tom **apprentice**: Tip

**Warriors:**

Dewspots- spotted gray tabby she-cat **apprentice**: Heatherpaw

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws **apprentice**: Breezepaw

Harespring- brown and white tom

Kiki- brown she-wolf with long fangs and a stripe down her back

Cloud- gray she-wolf with darker chest and stripes leading from her eyes

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom **apprentice**: Bluepaw

**Apprentices:**

Bluepaw- blue-gray she-wolf with a white muzzle

Breezepaw- black tom with amber eyes

Heatherpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Oakpaw- brown he-wolf with a striped tail

Tip – gray he-wolf with a missing tail tip

**Queens:**

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white with blue eyes mother of Thistlekit, Sedgekit, and Swallowkit

**Elders:**

Morningflower- very old tortoiseshell queen

Tinie- Dark brown wolf with gold markings mother of Cloud and Kiki

Storm- Dark gray she-wolf

**Other creatures:**

**Gliders Tribute:**

**Leader:** Basil- handsome charismatic gray wolf

**Star reader:** Coraline- small cute blue-gray she-wolf with several darker markings

**High Healer: **Matisha- light gold she-cat

**Herb master:** Keyanu- dark gray he-wolf

**Crier:** Goldenrod- light brown she-wolf stocky muscles sister of Caroline and Keyanu

**High council:**

Elder Scarred Sun fall- brown furred badly scarred he-wolf blind

Elder Scorched Sun fern - dark gray he-wolf with burned paws

Elder Jenna- pretty pink eyed she-cat

Elder Banza- dark furred tabby tom

Elder Evanna- large gray furred she-brid former star reader

**Guards:**

Wendy- pretty light gray she-wolf

Mera- gentle gold furred she-cat

Janet- stocky black and gray she-brid

Sharpened Step- swift tabby tom

Amber Moon- amber eyed she-cat

Snowed Sun Gold- small she-brid white with golden eyes

Lira – pretty gray-blue she-wolf

**Fighters:**

Raka- light gray she-wolf

Damson- black furred he-wolf

Stemmer - ginger tom with several scars

Red Sun Isis- light red furred she-cat

Silver Moon Midnight- tall black he-wolf with silver patches

Dellani- bright eyed shiba with light brown fur

Janha- dark she-brid

Fenna- handsome brown furred he-brid

**Hunters:**

Onyx Moon Streak- beautiful black she-wolf the mate of Stemmer

Rita- long furred she-cat with blue eyes

Benna Yaze- blind silver-blue wolf male

Sulkie- gorgeous silver mutt with darker spotting

Yenna- red furred she-cat

Dancer- long legged golden she-dog with brown eyes

Silver Moon Eyes- silver male with gray eyes

Blue Sun Nights- grayish she-cat with warm eyes

Grayed Sun Honey- small sleek he-brid

Blazed Moon Path- dark gray he-wolf with lighter gray legs

**Small paws:**

Shadowed Moon Fur- dark gray tom

Iced Moon Fur- blue and silver she-brid

Helen- reddish she-wolf

Finch- small yellow and red he brid

Sata- gentle black and red she-brid

Blake – smart black he-brid

**Mothers:**

Linda- pretty gold she-wolf mother of Damson's pup

Rosie- small light red she-cat mother of Sharped Step's kits

Poppy- calico she-cat with gold eyes mother of (Silver)Midnight's kits

Tuli- small yellow she-wolfdog

Tiva- white and brown she-brid

**Elders:**

Elder Brenna- golden tabby she-cat

Elder Grayed Moon Nights- gray and gold she-cat

Elder Lonepaw- black and white dog

Elder Lucinda- bluish gray she-brid

Elder Tira- golden she-wolf


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Chapter 1**

Something was very _very_ wrong. Firestar could see nothing but tall sprawling grasses in green and yellow. Two suns not one two both blazing bright like fire. Firestar was stunned. One day his clan was in the forest and the next they weren't. Not just his clan though. All the clans they too were here on this strange cliff overlooking this strange land.

His tail ran across the long blades of grass. It twitched uncomfortably as one of the blades, sharper then his own claws, brushed across his tail leaving a small scratch. Firestar turned his head up to the suns and squinted in order to see. One was as large as the one that shone in the forest but the other was smaller almost the size of the moon. But still Firestar could feel the affects of both the suns. His fiery pelt seemed to burn like a true fire. But Firestar could sense something else was wrong. Something that had to do with his new found lack of clan mates.

He turned around and silently took role of his clan members. His grandchildren and mate , Squirrelflight, Brightheart, Birchfall, Daisy, Icepaw, Hazeltail, Berrynose, Mousefur, Longtail, and Spiderleg. He felt his heart stop. Barley any of his clan was still present. He couldn't breath he could barely move he managed to look around found he was not the only clan at a loss. RiverClan ShadowClan WindClan they were all weaker then before. The other leaders had joined together into a huddle. Blackstar's tail bristled with silent fury and Onestar's pelt looked as if he has just raced through a wall of brambles. Leopardstar was hidden behind the two other leaders and all that was visible was her ears. That were shaking in a quick manner. Firestar almost joined them until he was interrupted by a voice.

"Firestar" Brightheart asked with fear in her eyes. "Where are we? What are those mountains with the giant holes."

"I don't know" Firestar shook his head "I don't know" he repeated softer. A very sweet scent hit Firestar's nose. It was familiar yet very distance.

"They're called volcanoes."

Everyone turned there heads to see who spoke. Firestar inwardly gasped, a small bluish dog like creature was standing about a fox leap away from the clans

"They're let lava reach the surface but my mentor told me that those volcanoes were blessed. The water inside is cool and they are still warm even though they stopped producing fire long ago."

It hit Firestar on what this creature was. She was a wolf. From Firestar heard wolves were very much like dogs but more savage and powerful. His pelt bristled and he instinctively dropped into a hunting pose. He could hear several cats follow him hissing slightly but other seemed to be frozen in fear. The wolf took a nervous step back. She flattened her ears and looked fearful.

"Who are you" Blackstar snarled. The wolf smiled flinched but then smiling weakly. She took a nervous step in Blackstar's direction

"Amani na furaha ,My name is Coraline" She stopped a few inches away from Blackstar. The tom leaned back and curled his lip. Coraline extended her paw in his direction slightly shaking. Blackstar glared at her paw then at her. He gingerly reached out and tapped it with his paw His body slowly grew relaxed. After a few moments Firestar and the others did the same.

"A bit short aren't you" Blackstar stated. Firestar looked closer. It was true Coraline barely reached his shoulder.

"I'm still young" Coraline said still nervous.

The she-wolf glanced at the of Blackstar's head where short branch like structures sticking up on Blackstar's head. Firestar glanced around not recalling seeing the structures before. But he saw that all the other leaders as did the other medicine cats seemed to have horns on a rams heads as seen on the farms. But Russetfur had something taller and darker maybe antlers? He ran his paw atop his head and discovered he too had these things on his head.

"Do you understand what's going on, or where your homes are" asked Leopardstar.

"Uh no sorry" Coraline frowned and began to shuffle her paws. "But I do know this place. It's my home. These are the Dark Plains" Firestar walked to the edge of the cliff. "This place exists far above many grounds " she looked thoughtful. "Uh follow me. I can probably explain it by the wall"

she started to trot down a larger ridge that took a steep run into the ground.

Firestar didn't know why but he had a feeling that this she wolf could be trusted. He found that his paws were soon following Coraline down the ridge. A million questions ran through his head. Where was taking them? What happened to their home? Would they be stuck there forever? And one desperate question would he ever see the rest of his beloved clan again?

Coraline stopped at a large colorful wall covered in odd carvings and inscriptions. The clans stopped. Firestar could do nothing but stand in awe of the wall. It was pure gray stone and the odd carvings and inscriptions were painted and dug in with different colors. The pictures seemed to be group together under several categories. Three specific ones caught his attention. One had a large tree twisted until it looked like two wolves a group of creatures standing over a chaotic scene and finally one wolf standing in front of a volcano.

"What does it mean" Sandstorm asked pressing her flank to Firestar's. He gently pressed his muzzle to Sandstorm's. He was grateful for the warmth she offered in this strange unknown place.

"It is a wall of history it's the most important object to all creatures on the plains." Coraline's tail twitched with excitement. "It holds the history of everyone from tributes to pack lands and tribes to spirit wolves" Firestar could smell fear scent coming off cats from every direction as Coraline began to speak.

"It is said ever since the beginning beasts have ruled the plains and because we lived so far from the twolegged walkers, we could live in peace. Cats, wolves, reindeer, sea and sky life all together as one.

"Yes the plains are very vast yet very wonderful place. but there are many warriors live here and all strive to defend their homes in their own ways." She glanced at the walls and her eyes settled on a painting of the wolf tree.

"Uhm I suppose I should start with…The spirit wolves are brave fearless and kind wolves that go around doing good deeds and saving lives. Unlike most on the plains they don't really care what group you're in or what you have done in life all that matters is protecting those who need it. There are two packs who claim the name." Coraline pointed to two shapes on the stone.

The Upper lands pack, who lives east of here high up in the mountains, which are ruled by a he-wolf male and the pack that lives here on the plains ruled by the fierce and sweet Starnight. It is said that the spirit wolves came to be all because of a tree." Coraline pointed her tail towards the tree inscription.

"A tree?" asked Littlecloud cocking his head.

"Yes a tree. It is said that one day two wolves got caught in a ferocious battle while defending a innocent creature under a tree one day. They beat off the enemies but were badly wounded and died. But the next day when the creature went to pay their respects the bodies were gone and the tree branches had bent into the shape of the two wolves.

A few weeks later a young warrior was being chased by some wild beast. She fled under the tree and found the beast would not attack it. This young warrior was so surprised that she said it must be the spirits of the wolves protecting her. Then this young she-wolf ran all across the plains spreading the message of the magic tree and the brave spirits. Soon the wolf saw that it had unintentionally established a large pack. So it created a set of rules and deiced to dedicate its life to the helping of other and preservation of faith in the spirits. "

"What happened to the tree?"

"No one knows it just disappeared but the wolves believe because the spirits were pleased they ascended past the blue sky to establish a place for all spirit wolves. Every spirit wolf is given a special name and a special item. When they die it is believed they would take the shape of this item and protect the pack until their home appers in the night sky. Then they would ascend to join the two wolves.

"soundsnoble," whispered Sandstorm. "protecting you loved ones far beyond death."

Yesthought Firestar. He wondered had StarClan ever chosen to take the form of plants of trees in order to protect the clans.

Coraline smiled as she moved to a different inscription. This one was a chaotic scene painted in red with particularly sharp claw gashes in it. "Now to Tributes" her tail flicked in delight "which is what I live in" She placed her paw on a specific picture of a wolf leaping in the air.

"It is said by every elder and leader that have ever lived in a tribute, that there was once a time when the plains lived in great chaos and terror. Wars took place everyday and blood fell like rain over the battle field. The spirit wolves were overwhelmed and everyone was in a state of panic until six creatures stepped forward. Three wolves and three cats each blessed with amazing power and together they brought order back to the land.

Her paw moved to a jumping wolf "There was Glider, a he-wolf that maneuvered like a gliding bird," her paw moved to a pale she-wolf dancing under the three moons her eyes two glowing stones "Moondance, had the power to stop enemies with just a glance," She moved her paw over to a wolf that's paw was inside one of the two suns. "Sundrops, tore through ranks with the sunclaw,"

Coraline stopped to take a breath then moved her paw to a picture of a cat beside the image of Sundrops who was holding a raindrop in its paw. "Rosedew, manipulated water with his tail," Her paw moved it to a picture of a cat beside Moondance that had a picture showing the past of the plains then a pretty future. "Timewatcher, seemed to have the ability to predict the future and see the past," Finally her paw was back to the image Glider with a cat who wore an odd crest on her face "and finally Shadowpulse, a she-cat with the power of shadows and lightning."

Coraline panted and then took a deep breath. "Each one took a large group of creatures and taught them the ways of Anha watcher of all. With her guidance and their leadership the groups found peace though occasionally there is a fight. In the end The creatures were so moved in fact that after a short period of time they began calling their groups Glider's tribute or Sundrops's tribute after their leaders."

Firestar nodded. It sounded similar to how the clans had formed. Firestar didn't understand Anha but the territory was the same.

"The tributes have 5 crucial rankings" continued Coraline " the highest is leader" she said with a swift glance at the four leaders " then there is star reader who interprets signs and massages from the great beyond as a matter of fact" Coraline smiled brightly " I'm in training to be a star reader. After that is healer, who cleans wounds and hearts, and herb master, who is a sort of healer, Cryer , who gives important messages to the leader and brings important messages to all other tributes, the advisor council, who helps the leader with many of his important decisions. Is there anything else? Ah yes the successor? the leader picks one out of a very select group of children to lead our clan after their passing."

She looked over the clan cats "Do you feel more comfortable on the plains"

"We would feel more comfortable if you lead us to some place to rest for the night. Or someone who did know what was going on!" growled Onestar.

Coraline opened her mouth then closed it "Of course I'm sorry I didn't mean… " she trailed off.

"Could your leader know anything about this"

Coraline shuffled her paws. "uh maybe…"

"Fetch them. Fetch anyone who could help us!"

Coraline nodded and placed her tail between her legs. "Of course I will, please wait here." Coraline gave one final glance at the clans then turned and tore down the path leaving the ridge like her life depended on it. Firestar glanced back at the wall. There was an inscription set fair beyond the others at what seemed the beginning of it all. What looked like a wolf was standing in front of the volcano. For some reason a wave of sadness rushed over him but before he could ponder the situation more chatter broke out among the clans.

* * *

><p>I did this story because I found it at the bottom of a stack of papers while cleaning one day and decided it stilled needed to finish. Hopefully added years and English classes will improve the story from it's original... whatever that mess was. - Author<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Debates and Decisions

**Chapter 2**

"I think we should run" a RiverClan warrior cried.

"who knows what that she-wolf has planned" a ShadowClan warrior agreed.

"But we'd be running blind." Said another warrior. "We should wait."

"But look at her she might as well be a dog. For all we know we could be just waiting to be prey." Lionpaw added.

The voices began to mix and meddle filling the air with panic and fear. Firestar looked around he wanted to say something but he his voice wasn't working.

A voice rose above the rest.

"Be calm."

Firestar turned around and realized it was Sandstorm. She stepped into the center of the clans glared around and spoke again.

"I know we are all scared. We have no idea where we are, how long we'll be here, or if we're in danger" she glanced around. "But we must stay strong. I know it's crazy, a wolf helping cats, but if she wanted to hurt us why would she come alone why would she not have hurt us before. We should wait patiently and see what unfolds". Their was silence. After a moment the chatter started again but this time the fear was not as bright and the panic had died down a little.

Firestar felt admiration rise in his heart. Sandstorm always held her own even her on the plains her spirit shined.

"Sandstorm has point" added Leopardstar. "This wolf is small and was about to leap out of her pelt I doubt she poses much threat." her eyes flicked from clan to clan.

Blackstar snorted and lashed his tail like a whip but he but said nothing and padded back over to the crevice where his clan had gathered. Onestar simply ignored the situation all together and joined his clan by the stone.

Firestar was tired and confused. He wished to be back in the forest in his mossy nest under his den looking out over all his clan mates conversing in the clearing. He padded over to where Thunderclan had gathered. Squirrelflight was huddled by Hollypaw and Jaypaw while Lionpaw paced about. Brightheart Hazeltail and Berrynose were trying to cause a reaction in Daisy who was staring absently out into space. Longtail and Mousefur were whispering to each other and Spiderleg and Icepaw were staring at the wall as if searching for some answer among marks they did not understand. Firestar thought as hard as he could. What could have possibly brought this on? He thought and thought but could only brinh up hazy images of a battle. Battle! Perhaps StarClan was punishing the Clans for a battle that should not have been fought? No StarClan was strong but not this strong. He sighed could they even see the clans from this place. Lionpaw suddenly let out a loud hiss.

The clans were now at full attention. From the ridge that brought them earlier Coraline appeared along with three other wolves. Coraline was hanging back behind the others obviously still scared from the earlier encounter. The other wolves lined up in front of the clans and sat with their tails over their paws.

Coraline glanced at the Clans from behind the wall of tribute mates then to her mates. She stepped out in front of them and then began nervously. "These are my fellow tribute mates" she walked down the line to the beginning "This is my brother Keyanu" she pointed her tail towards a large male wolf wearing a thick collar of flowers and herbs.

"amani ma furaha" he said flatly "I'm the Herbmaster." Firestar was astounded by the large wolf. His eyes were shadowed with dark pink coloring and his pelt was full and fluffy he might have mistaken him as a she-cat. **Might** have if not for the he-wolf's deep voice and rippling muscle. He sat slightly hunched boredom shone in his eyes; he looked like he wanted to be here as much as he wanted a burr in his pelt.

"This she-wolf is my sister" Coraline said pulling a light brown she-wolf closer to her with her tail.

"Amani na furha I'm Goldenrod I'm the crier" said Goldenrod. The she-wolfs shared striking similarities bright eyes short pelts and gentle small compact bodies they looked far different from their brother. But Goldenrod was a little taller though with broader shoulders and slight muscle under her pelt so in that respect her and he brother were alike.

"And this is our esteemed leader Basil" Coraline said bowing towards the wolf beside her.

"amani na furaha clan cats" greeted Basil "I am the leader of Gliders tribute"

Firestar examined the blue wolf. His pelt was neatly groomed, his eyes were the perfect shade of bright green and his tail even though he was sitting was straight, proper a show of regality and leadership. Coraline and Goldenrod looked upon him with admiration in his eyes and Goldenrod with hidden affection. Keyanu seemed to look at the leader with a shine beneath his sharp eyes.

"I have been informed that you are in need of help. I would be honored to assist you in anyway possible."

"Do you have any idea what's going on." Cried Firestar finally finding his voice.

Basil shook his head. "I apologize. Anha shares nothing with me. But she does share this." He pointed to the distance.

The clans turned and looked but all they saw was the vast foreign landscape in front of them.

"I don't see anything." Said Barkface.

"The land" said Basil. "Anha offers you any and as much land as you need to sustain yourselves."

"We don't need to sustain ourselves." Growled Blackstar. "We need to go home! Or at least find out what all this madness is about!" For once Firestar agreed. He was tired of waiting and trusting he wanted a solid answer for once!

Basil sighed. "I apologize but I don't know anything. But please let me help you find somewhere to liv-"

"We don't want any of your help" Onestar snapped cutting him off. "You only seem to know how to apologize."

Basil looked a taken back. "Well I'm sorry but I can't tell you what I don't know". He shook his head and sighed. "You are obviously very upset. I will leave you to yourselves tonight and return tomorrow. Wewe maisha mema." The wolves returned back down the path they came.

"Why would you do that" hissed Leopardstar. "We still needed somewhere to stay!"

Onestar curled his lips he began to circle Leopardstar.

"Stop" snapped Blackstar. The leaders looked to the tom. "You really think fighting will solve anything at this point!" Onestar opened his mouth but he closed it one he glanced at Leopardstar.

"Sorry" he said shaking his head. "Sorry, sorry" he repeated as he walked, dejectedly to his clan mates. Leopardstar too hung her head and returned to her clan. Blackstar gave a swift at each leader then lashed his tail and returned to his clan.

Firestar turned back to ThunderClan. They were all now focused on him. "What do we do." Asked Squirrelflight. He looked at his daughter. In the light of the fading sun she looked more like Sandstorm then ever before. He felt a pang thinking of the sister who should be standing by her side. The clan was huddled together looking around fearfully while trying to reassure each other they were okay.

Firestar didn't know. He didn't know anything anymore. "We wait" he sighed. "If the morning comes and we're still here… we'll have to take Basil up on his offer."

Squirrelflight looked as though he'd slashed her across the face. "I'm sorry" he whispered giving her forehead a soft lick. "So, so sorry."

~_Wha-what is this? _It was hazy but it looked like the clan. They were sitting in the clearing among… wolves! They were sharing tongues and what looked like a hunting patrol was returning dropping prey into the fresh kill pile. _Me?_ Firestar thought he could see what was himself talking to a group of apprentices occasionally gesturing in a way that made it look like he was attacking something. Suddenly a shape rose from the clearing and walked towards him. It was large terrifying almost but the way it moved was... calming. It stopped in front of him and leaned forward "Look towards the future Firestar."~

Firestar awoke with a start. He looked around and sighed. They were still there, everything was still the same. Firestar padded to the edge of the ridge it was long fall. He looked at the sky and the suns were beginning to rise. The horizon was a beautiful mess of oranges reds and purples. Firestar would dare say it was more beautiful then the forest. The rest of the clan was beginning to stir.

"Firestar?" yawned Sandstorm. Firstar bounded over to her side.

"yes love." He purred nuzzling her neck.

"mhh" she purred her eye gently fan opened. She looked past Firestar and sighed. "We're still here."

"Unfortunately." Firestar said flatly.

"Right" she stood and gave her chest a couple licks. "Have you seen Basil?" Firestar shook his head.

"It must be too early…" he trailed off as noise arose from the path leading away from the ridge. As if summoned Basil appeared bright eyed and bushytailed with his three subjects in tow. Firestar bit back the urge to laugh as he watched Goldenrod and Coraline, dead on their feet try and keep up with the energy filled leader. He stopped in the middle of the clans and began examining the ranks for waking members

"Basil" called Firestar. Basil looked around for a moment before settling on Firestar. He leapt over to the ThunderClan leader.

"Amani na furaha" Basil dipped his head towards Firestar. "A lovely morning isn't it."

Firestar forced a slight smile. "Yes it is. Listen about that finding a place to stay offer could you…"

Basil quickly nodded. "Of course." He said excitedly. "Oh Anha smiles this day for her land is no longer empty!" he did a slight two step then settled. "Tell me friend, what are you called and what are you and your mates called?"

"I am Firestar leader" said Firestar. "This is ThunderClan" he said pointing towards his still dozing clan mates.

Basil smiled. "Yes a tom with such strength and poise could be nothing but leader." Firestar's ear tips turned hot. Firestar heard paw steps and past Basil the rest of the leaders gathered. Basil quickly turned to them. "Amani na furaha friends. Good morning. Now that you are rested are you ready to take my offer of shelter."

The leaders glanced at each other then back to Basil. "We are" said Blackstar.

"Wonderful what are you called and what are you and your mates called?"

"I am Blackstar. I lead ShadowClan"

"I am Onestar leader of WindClan"

"And I am Leopardstar I and the leader of RiverClan."

"You are all connected just as the tributes are." Basil said joyfully. "Wonderful, wonderful." He signaled with his tail for Firestar to join the other leaders. Firestar turned to Sandstorm she motioned for him to go forward. "Now the lands are plentiful. Rivers stretch as far as Anha's reach, moor as open as the sky, pines clutch thickly together like a lover's hearts. Tell me are there any that you prefer."

The leaders were silent at first shocked by Basil's openness. Leopardstar finally spoke. "My Clan survives by water. The rivers you speak of are they filled with fish and easily accessed."

Basil nodded. "Yes fish is abundant the waters are a good way to cool off on a warm day. Ah Keyanu" he turned to the fluffy he-wolf. "Please lead Leopardstar to Anha's tears"

Keyanu looked at Basil in shock. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather send Goldenrod?" When Keyanu saw no change in his leader's expression he sighed. "Wet fur and muddy paws? Great I'll be grooming all day" he muttered under his breath. He turned to Leopardstar. "I'm ready when you are."

Leopardstar bowed to Basil and then motioned for Keyanu to follow her.

"Wewe Maisha mema" Keyanu called back over his shoulder.

"To you as well." Basil replied.

Onestar nervously spoke. "The moor land. My clan lives on the moor."

Basil smiled. "Ah yes you look like someone who could run until the skies turned black. Goldenrod"

Goldenrod jerked awake. "Uh yes Basil."

"Take Onestar to Anha's paw"

"Yes course Basil" she bowed towards the leader and looked at the leaders trying to figure out which was Onestar. She tentatively reached out a paw. Onestar took pity on her and gently tapped his paw to her. She smiled. "I will not steer you wrong." Onestar beckoned her to his clan. He glanced back at Basil.

"About yesterday…"

"All in the past friend" replied Basil. "Wewe Maisha mema."

"To you too" said Goldenrod. She looked expectantly at Onestar.

"Uh yes to you too." She nodded and the pair continued on to where WindClan rested.

Basil eyes settled on Firestar. Firestar swallowed nervously Basil looked at him with a sense of knowing that was… unsettling. Basil leaned forward and whispered in the tom's ear. "Anha says nothing of the others but she tells me where _you_ must be." Firestar flinched at Basil's icy calm. He stared as Basil leaned back and searched his face but the earlier expression was gone replaced with the excitement from earlier.

"I believe I understand your clans names now. " he turned to Blackstar. "I suppose you would like a dark place?"

Blackstar nodded.

"Then I shall give you one. Anha's underbelly is hard to navigate but rewarding in shelter. I will guide you." He turned to Coraline who was blinking away sleepiness. "Coraline Anha's maw waits for ThunderClan."

"Of course Basil" she replied.

Firestar was silently grateful that Coraline was leading his clan. Even though he just met her he felt he could trust her.

She padded over to Firestar "When everyone else is prepared we can leave." She said bowing her head. "Wewe Maisha mema" she said to Basil tapping her nose to hers.

"To you as well" he replied. He and Blackstar disappeared to the area ShadowClan rested in. They were now alone he and Coraline.

He looked at the small she-wolf. She looked at him at first but realizing he was staring she quickly turned away and folded her ears back. Firestar's ears burned again. He didn't mean to scare her.

"We should leave before the rest of the plains awake" she said quietly. Firestar tried to reply but the She-cat was already headed to the ranks of ThunderClan. It seemed the rest of the clan was awake now. Firestar swallowed then padded to the front of the clan.

"ThunderClan" he started. "We still have much to figure out but we should do it in a safer place." He motioned towards Coraline. "Coraline will be taking us to a safer place. Are you ready Coraline"

Coraline nodded furiously. "Yes let's go." Coraline turned and started down the ridge. Firestar looked at his Clan. He turned back to Coraline who shape was disappearing down the ridge. Then he followed.

Fea'ira sighed her body was weak and hunger gnawed at her belly. It let out a loud groan just as Fea'ira did. The two suns of the plains beat down relentlessly on her back and her ginger-brown fur absorbed it like a sponge. Somehow Fea'ira had arrived at the Volcano that marked the median of the territory. It was not the largest volcano on the plains and was smaller then a mountain half a day and you could reach the peak. It brought back memories of Fea'ira's missing father and lost friend of those few shorts days when they had stayed in the heart of the Volcano. The sadness only added to the crippling effects of Fea'ira hunge- A scent wafted towards Fea'ira's nose. She would have salivated if her mouth contained any juices. There was a large puddle of water by the volcano and in front of the puddle a fish!

A half eaten and slightly rotten fish but it was still a fish. She devoured the fish with in a few seconds then drank deeply from the puddle. The suns were no longer an annoyance but now a warm cradle for the tired Fea'ira. She walked around the volcano's edge and saw a small rock with a smooth surface. _Perfect. _She leapt up onto the rock and placed her head on her paws. Then she closed her eyes and for the first time days she slept peacefully.

Firestar's maw stood a gap. Coraline chuckled.

"I suppose Volcano's aren't commonplace where you are from?"

Firestar nodded. The mountain with smoke coming out of it was even larger in person. It was like a mountain but smaller at the summit he could see an enormous hole wide open like the maw of a yawning fox.. His fur pricked how was Coraline so .

"Well" said Coraline "Here it is. I suppose we should start. Suddenly Coraline's eye turned a dark gray her pupils seemed to disappear and she fell into a trance like state. Everyone was silent. Firestar stared at the she-wolf her expression was unreadable. After what seemed like a life time he gently called out.

"Coraline?"

Coraline blinked and her eyes turned back to normal. "I must go" her speech was slurred and sloopy. She coughed and drool dripped down a section of her maw.

"Jaypaw" Sandstorm called. "Can you do something for her"

Jaypaw padded forward and sniffed Coraline. He prodded her with his paw. She swayed for a moment then hit the ground. She lay completely still. Firestar's blood froze. Was she dead?

"Coraline!"

ThunderClan looked up and saw Basil bounding towards them. He slide to a stop in front of her body.

"Coraline" he said again gentler this time. Coraline didn't reply at first just stayed in her earlier state of comatose. Then she took a sharp breath in. Basil let out a sigh of relief. "Coraline did you see something?"

The small she-wolf nodded. "Can I go back please. I need to see Evanna." Basil helped Coraline to her paws.

"Of course." He turned and looked at the clan cats. "Oh… wait."

Coraline shook her head. "We are not needed. Something or someone here knows this place. They will be fine we can come back and check lat…" she broke into a coughing fit. When the fit had passed Basil licked her ear. He turned to Firestar.

"I apologize if there were any other way I would stay and show you. I will return though. Wewe maisha mema" with that he dipped his head towards Firestar and guided Coraline back up the rolling hills of the plains.


	4. Chapter 3: Home on the Plains

**Chapter 3**

Firestar watched the pair until they was blots in the distance. He hoped that Coraline would be okay whatever she saw must have been horrifying. He gave himself a quick shake. _You still leader you must focus on ThunderClan. _He turned to his clan mates and addressed them with the most confidence he could muster

"ThunderClan… At least those of us that remain I know we are scared and filled with question but right now our main priority is find shelter and food if we can. We will discuss any issues later."

Firestar could see the skeptic looks on his clan mates faces but inwardly let out a sigh of relief as they all split into small groups and began searching. Jaypaw was still sitting in the same spot. He was staring out at the horizon when Firestar padded up.

"Would it be alright if Brightheart and I looked for herbs? It would be wise to look for any we could use now."

Firestar was stunned by Jaypaw's sudden reaction.

"We need medicine more now then ever" he said quietly. Firestar felt a wave of sympathy. There was no doubt that Jaypaw was distressed by the earlier confrontation. He was sole medicine cat of ThunderClan and still had much to learn. If Basil hadn't shown up things might have gotten worse for Coraline. Who knew what sort of diseases and illness ran rampant in theses lands.

"Yes of course" said Firestar gently. He leaned forward to lick Jaypaw's ear but the tom quickly rose to his paws and walked off towards Brightheart. Firestar dug his claws into the ground. _Why in StarClan's name did this happen!_

Lionpaw listened closely as Sandstorm organized the patrols.

"Berrynose and Hazeltail go check how far the river runs, If you lose sight of us come back right away. Hollypaw and Squirrelflight go search for anything that looks like prey we might eat in the forest. Spiderleg Icepaw, Birchfall, and Lionpaw search the perimeter of the volcano, we don't want any more trouble then what we already have". Lionpaw flexed his claws. Everything was utter madness, one day he's in the forest the nest he's here in this strange place with no idea what was going on. A battle would be the least of his problems.

"Let's go around this side" Spiderleg suggested. Lionpaw broke from his thoughts. Spiderleg was pointing to the left of the volcano Birchfall and Icepaw had already disappered around the right side.

"Sounds good" muttered Lionpaw. The pair began to examine every inch of earth around the volcano. The suns were reached towards the peak in the sky when they paused.

Lionpaw paws twitch with tiredness. He mouth was running dry and he was starving.

"Maybe we should turn back" Spiderleg suggested. Lionpaw almost agreed when he heard a loud snort. Spiderleg and Lionpaw were now both on full alert. Lionpaw swerved his ears about trying to pin point the noise.

"Sounds like… It's coming from over there" he pointed towards a group of rocks.

Lionpaw unsheathed his claws and slowly headed towards the noise. He didn't know what to expect it was likely some fearsome beast Lionpaw had never seen before but after all the insanity Lionpaw was itching to dig his claws into something. _Bring it on_ he though _I have the power of the stars…_ Did he still have the power of the stars? Lionpaw stopped maybe this wasn't such a good idea. It was too late though he and Spiderleg were already at the edge of the rock formation. Lionpaw breathing sped up. It was now or never. In a single move he leapt over the stones and landed on a patch of grass inside the formation.

And instead of a fearsome beast he saw was a small ginger wolf, snoring, as it lay sleeping. He heard Spiderleg land beside him.

"It's just a little wolf" Lionpaw said half relieved.

"Scourge was just a little cat until he killed Tigerstar" said Spiderleg gravely. Lionpaw's pelt bristled. That's right even a small wolf like this could be dangerous. Or so he though until he stepped closer

Pity flooded his veins. He could see the wolf ribs through its shaggy and unkept pelt and the bags under it's eyes told them it hadn't sleep in a while. It was hardly older then he was. He sniffed it and reeled back. It smelled of carrion and rotting meat whoever or whatever this wolf was they weren't in any shape to be a danger to anyone.

Spiderleg must have seen it too. "Go get Firestar" he said stepping next the rock. "I'll watch the wolf until you get back". Lionpaw looked at Spiderleg. He wasn't keen on leaving him alone in this place but what could he do if the two of them were attacked by something they would probably hardly be a threat at least with the wolf here Spiderleg had a scape goat.

"Okay" said Lionpaw begrudgely. He turned and ran back to the starting point of there exploration.

Firestar followed Lionpaw with Sandstorm hard on his paws. His pelt bristled, their was indeed another creature creeping around the volcano. Firestar was stalking a mouse a creature that thankfully remained the same in this strange world when Lionpaw came barreling towards him yelling something about finding a wolf.

They stopped in front of a group of rocks. Lionpaw leapt over an open space in the rocks. Firestar hesitated then leapt too. He was on full alert taking in every scent and sight when his eyes fell on Spiderleg. The tom motioned to the rock beside him. Firestar looked up and there on the stone was a small sleeping wolf. Every so often she let out a light snore and murmured but never woke.

Firestar carefully walked up to the rock and began to circle it. The wolf was small ginger-brown in color with what looked like a darker coloring on her chest and from its eyes ran gray-black stripes that went all the way down to it's tail. It's expression was gentle and it's feature youthful but overall it looked like it had been drug through a pile of filth. Firestar actually felt sorry for it but he probably also would have felt sorry for Tigerstar if he was tiny messy furred and sleeping alone on a rock. He signaled with his and the patrol circling around the rock. They unsheathed their claws ready to attack.

Lightly Firestar prodded the wolf with his paw. Its eye's flittered open for a second but then shut. Firestar saw the patrol relax. He let out a hiss leapt.

"We can't let out guard down" he whispered.

Suddenly the wolf jolted awake it let out a high pitched scream and tumbled from the rock. It ran into Spiderleg and let out another scream. After looking around and seeing their was no escape possible It flattened itself and looked around with fearful eyes. "Wh-o who are you?" it said nervously revealing it's gender with a mid pitched girlish voice.

Firestar slightly relaxed. It seemed the she-wolf really was just a pathetic loner. "We mean no harm" he started but at that moment the she-wolf tried to bolt again. She actually shot from the circle and almost made it to the rock entrance only to tackled by Lionpaw who pinned her to the ground. She trembled under his paws and closed her eyes tight.

"Please don't kill me" she whispered. "I will do anything you ask".

"Let her up" Sandstorm instructed. Lionpaw stared at her in disbelief. But Sandstorm stood firm. Lionpaw glared at the she-wolf then let her up. The she-wolf rolled onto he belly but didn't try to run again. She looked up at Sandstorm.

Sandstorm padded to the she-wolf. She gently helped the she-wolf to her paws. "We're not here to hurt you" she said.

She looked at Sandstorm still scared. "I promise I meant no harm. "

Sandstorm motioned towards the rest of the patrol. "We were just scoping out the territory. We're searching for shelter." She looked thoughtful. "I am Sandstorm. This is my mate Firestar" she pointed his way. "Lionpaw and Spiderleg." She pointed at the two toms who were watching carefully from the corner. "Who are you?"

"Fea'ira" the wolf girl replied nervously. "I am no ones anything." She said quieter.

Firestar was completely relaxed now. If this she-wolf was a threat she was certainly quite the actor. He recalled Coraline's earlier statement. He walked up to the she-wolf but stopped when he saw her shrink back in fear. "Fea'ira" he said in the gentlest tone he could muster. "Do you know this place well, perhaps where shelter is."

Fea'ira relaxed. "Yes of course" she pointed towards the volcano. "There"

Firestar glanced at the Volcano side. All he could see it rock and the occasional tree " by the tree" he said.

Fea'ira shook her head and pointed again.

Firestar turned and looked again then it hit him. "You mean…"

Fea'ira nodded. "Yes inside that Volcano there is shelter."


End file.
